


leave me to dream.

by stardustgirl



Series: All of Us Were Only Dreaming [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coma, Death, Ezra Bridger Can't Cope, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hurt Ezra Bridger, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: s01e15 Fire Across the Galaxy, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, Post-Series, Recovery, Sick Ezra Bridger, Trauma, based on a headcanon, someone help this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra Bridger rids Lothal of Thrawn and the Seventh Fleet.  Or at least, that's what he thought he was doing...until afterward.





	leave me to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, SO sorry.

“It’s up to all of you now.  And remember, the Force will be with you, always.”

He winces as a pain shoots through his shoulder, stemming from the blaster wound as he tightens his hold on Thrawn.  He can sense the purgills preparing to jump.

Glass shards he can’t block slice his cheek as he lowers his chin to his forearm, using it to turn off his comm without removing his hold on Thrawn or the door.

“You do realize...we will _all_ die, Jedi, don’t you?” Thrawn hisses, voice tight.  He nods, wincing.

“Yeah.  I- I do—”

The purgills launch.

* * *

“ _His heart rate’s going up._ ”

“ _Get the Inquisitor—_ “

“ _No, get Tarkin, he took con—_ ”

“ _Yes but this_ is _the Inquisitor’s specialty—_ ”

His eyes flash open and he cries out sharply, struggling against restraints he wasn’t even aware of mere moments ago.

“Someone get the Inquisitor already!”

Everything sounds like he’s underwater and he gasps sharply at a pain in his side, shifting in an attempt to alleviate it.  Immediately, a hand presses down on his arm, hard, and he cries out again.

“Wh- Thrawn?” he mumbles, voice hoarse as he blinks.  His vision is still blurry, but he’s starting to make out shapes.  And colors.

And what he _can_ make out is terrifying.

“Th- Thrawn?” he calls out once more.  The admiral might still be here. Maybe he knows what happened.

Then again, maybe Thrawn’s the reason he’s here in the first place.

“Keep still, boy.”  He winces as a nasally voice speaks clearly into his ear, the grip on his arm tightening.  He swallows and complies, blinking as he continues to try and make out more of his surroundings.

Oh.

Oh no.

He can tell where he is now, for the most part—a med bay or a cell of some sort.  It reminds him of the one he found Kanan in, back on the _Sovereign,_ but the beeping of several machines instead bring to mind the med bay on Chopper Base after Kanan had been blinded.

Another sharp pain enters his awareness at the memory of Kanan, and he gasps breathlessly, trying to sit up again.

The hand on his arm squeezes sharply in reply and he whimpers, closing his eyes.

_Why can’t I remember what happened?_

The faint _whoosh_ of a door opening comes from several feet away and he blinks his eyes open, trying to make out details.  Someone is entering, someone tall and imposing that seems familiar. It takes too much effort to tell, and he gives up, closing his eyes and laying back down.

“How long has he been awake?”

The sharp, cold noise pierces his awareness and his eyes open again, straining to see someone off to the side.  Everything tells him to run, but he can’t move, and the man isn’t giving off a bad presence in the Force—

The Force.  He can’t feel it.

His breathing quickens as he takes in the sight of the man and the fact that he can’t sense anything with the Force.  The man’s familiar, worryingly so, but he can’t see his face.

“Only the past five minutes, sir.”

“Good.  Is he stable?”

“I- it appears so, sir.”

That voice.   _That voice._  He _knows_ that voice.

“Thrawn?” he croaks, though something tells him that that _isn’t_ Thrawn.

“Very good, Doctor Harrow.”  The man’s tone puts him on edge and he shifts, stiffening.  He raises his voice, addressing the rest of the room. “Leave us.  I can handle the boy alone.” There's a faint murmur of disagreement but the man clears his throat, and soon the sound disappears.  He allows himself to relax slightly, particularly as the grip on his arm finally vanishes, but instantly he stiffens as he hears the man circle behind him, now fully out of his field of view.

“Wh- Where’s Thrawn?”

“Thrawn?  My dear boy,” the man chuckles, and it’s a dark, menacing sound, “I would be _very_ surprised if Thrawn was even _aware_ of your existence.  He’s across the galaxy by now, and far too busy to deal with such... _unique_ matters.”

He swallows, blinking against the ceiling lights.  They aren’t harsh, but they still burn, making him want to close his eyes once again.  “Alright then, who- who _are_ you?”

“You don’t remember me?”  The voice is genuinely surprised, and he shakes his head as much as he can from his prone position.

“N- no….”

The man must activate something on the cot he’s on, because within moments it’s raising him until he’s completely upright.  It’s then that he realizes it isn’t a cot, it’s a _table._  The same kind they found Kanan strapped to.

It’s then that he also realizes that he _does,_ in fact, recognize the man now standing ahead of him with a cruel smile curving on a now-scarred face below the same glittering golden eyes he remembers.

“You...you’re dead.  Kanan- Kanan said you were dead!”  A thought strikes him and he pauses, his throat working with no words coming out.  “That...that couldn’t all have been...it was real. You- you’re _not_ real, this is just a dream—“

“ _That_ may have been, but I assure you, boy, _I_ am not,” the Grand Inquisitor says, echoing his words from years earlier.

He screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there's more. And once again, I apologize.
> 
> This was inspired by the following headcanon from swr-headcanons on Tumblr:  
> Everything we have seen in season 2 has been in Ezra’s head. Ezra has been in a coma since the inquisitor hit him with the lightsaber in the finale of season 1.
> 
> -Anonymous  
> (https://swr-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/150743986982/everything-we-have-seen-in-season-2-has-been-in)


End file.
